Libre
by Nobody'sFan
Summary: Jerome Valeska fue rescatado de Arkham por Theo Galavan para armar un equipo al que la ciudad de Gotham temiera. Pero antes de empezar a sembrar el terror, Jerome tenia una tarea pendiente, una promesa que cumplir.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics y WarnerBros.

La pequeña Harleen Quinzel de 12 años yacía en su cama temblando de frio y miedo. Su madre acababa de darle una paliza horrenda por no cerrar las cortinas de su tráiler antes de la función de esa noche. La pobre Harleen no podría hacer su acto al día siguiente, puesto que los golpes eran muy notorios y su cuerpo le dolía de una manera atroz. Lentamente se dio vuelta intentando conciliar el sueño, pero una vez que el dolor se calmaba, las lágrimas brotaban. Era un maldito círculo vicioso.

Ya habían pasado casi tres meses de que su mejor amigo había sido encerrado en el asilo por matar a su madre. Desde entonces las palizas eran más diarias en la vida de Harleen. Jerome era el único que la defendía de su madre, era el único al que podía contarle lo que le pasaba, el único que la entendía. Y ya no estaba. Hace años cuando era una niña, él le había prometido que cuando fueran mayores, ambos escaparían de allí, serian libres. Ella puso todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones el él. Creyó ciegamente en el muchacho, y aun creía. Jerome era seis años mayor que ella, por lo que la tomó bajo su protección, cuidándola como si fuera su hermana, defendiéndola de las palizas de su madre, quien era exactamente igual a la suya. Ambas unas perras abusivas. En cambio la pequeña niña, en su entrada a la adolescencia, se había enamorado perdidamente de su héroe protector. Era guapo, carismático e inteligente, lo único malo que tenía era la edad, eso y el pequeño detalle de que era un asesino. Pero Harleen justificaba totalmente su crimen. Si ella fuera más grande o simplemente tuviera las agallas necesarias, no dudaría dos veces en hacer lo mismo. Dio otra vuelta en su cama, resignándose a que el dolor no cesaría cuando oyó unas voces fuera de su tráiler. La noticia hizo que saltara de su cama, ignorando el dolor, y se pegara a la ventana para oír mejor. No daba lugar a lo que escuchaba, Jerome Valeska había huido de Arkham. Y esa fue la primera vez, en tres meses, que una sonrisa verdadera se pintaba en su rostro. El chico estaba desquiciado, era un asesino psicótico, pero honestamente le temía más a su madre que al muchacho. Su madre la había lastimado incontables veces. Él, nunca. Tenía unas ganas incontenibles de salir corriendo hacia afuera y preguntar hace cuanto había pasado. Normalmente las noticias llegaban tarde al circo. Pero ella sabía que si ponía un solo pie fuera del pequeño espacio que era su habitación recibiría otra paliza, y no creía poder aguantarla. Solo se digno a intentar dormir para poder hablar con alguien al día siguiente. Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando un fuerte ruido la sobresalto, asustada se hizo lo más pequeña que pudo y se cubrió con sus sabanas. Sollozo en silencio, no podría soportar otro golpe.

-Harley?- escucho muy cerca suyo.

Solo una persona le decía así. Emocionada se quito la sabana de un tirón y salto a los brazos de su héroe, su mejor amigo, su primer amor.

-¡Jerome! ¡Sabía que vendrías por mí! ¡Lo sabia!- Lloro la joven bajo la protección del pelirrojo demente.

-Tranquila preciosa, mírame- aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro de Harleen, abrió los ojos de golpe al ver su carita tan golpeada- Matare a esa perra- gruño completamente iracundo- Mira lo que te hizo, mira como te dejo-.

-Jerome, estoy bien, ¿Si?- lo miro a los ojos- solo sácame de aquí- rogo en un suspiro.

-Es lo que planeo- le dijo con una sonrisa- Tu madre esta inconsciente en la cocina ¿Puedes caminar?- Harleen asintió- Bien, vamos, abrígate que esta helando.

La niña tomó la mano del pelirrojo llevándolo fuera de su habitación.

Estar con Jerome la hacía sentir fuerte, protegida, la hacía sentir segura.

Una vez en la cocina, Harleen tenía frente a ella el cuerpo inconsciente de su madre. La observo detenidamente.

-¿Jerome, qué sentiste cuando asesinaste a Lila?- pregunto sin quitar la vista de la mujer tendida en el piso.

El pelirrojo sonrió emocionado al recordar- fue lo mejor del mundo, liberador, electrizante, ver como se retorcía incrédula, llena de su propia asquerosa sangre- relato el chico en su ensoñación.

Harleen silenciosamente se dirigió a uno de los cajones, lo abrió y tomó una cuchilla; lo había decidido, había decidido matarla. Camino de vuelta hacia su madre, la miro con odio, rencor y furia. La movió para despertarla, quería que la viera, que la viera mientras la asesinaba. Una vez despierta, la gimnasta, algo atontada, visualizo a su hija, su mirada se torno temerosa al ver a Jerome allí parado como si nada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos cuando vio el cuchillo en la mano de Harleen.

-Dile hola a Lila por mi- dijo la chica mientras levantaba el cuchillo para apuñalarla dos veces en el estomago.

Cuando su madre comenzó a escupir sangre se dio cuenta que el trabajo estaba hecho. Miro a Jerome riéndose por lo bajo y de repente recordó cierta vez cuando la perra había encontrado su diario, leyó todas las cosas que había escrito sobre él y sobre su enamoramiento, recordó que la muy estúpida creyó que dejaba que Jerome se aprovechara de ella, recordó como le conto a Lila y recordó como esas dos brujas los golpearon sin piedad. Desde entonces su madre odiaba a Jerome y Lila la odiaba a ella.

-Mami- llamo la atención de la mujer agonizante en el piso- mira- dijo cínicamente, se puso en puntas de pie frente a Jerome y lo beso, tomándolo completamente desprevenido. El chico le siguió el juego por un par de segundos porque sabía lo que la niña sentía por él. La jovencita se separo del pelirrojo solo para ver como la zorra que había sido su madre daba un último suspiro. Fue entonces cuando tomó la mano de su héroe y amago a salir de allí, pero el chico la retuvo.

-Dijiste que me sacarías de aquí- susurro la niña decepcionada.

-Iba a hacerlo, no creí que asesinarías a la perra, ahora no es necesario que te largues- explico.

-Quiero ir contigo- dijo Harleen al borde de las lágrimas- seré buena, prometo hacerte caso en todo lo que me ordenes-.

-Donde estoy no es un lugar seguro y la calle no te conviene- se agacho para quedar a su altura- el plan es este; me iré, esperaras unos minutos y saldrás de aquí llorando, le dirás a todos que yo la asesine, que viste todo escondida desde tu cuarto ¿Está bien?- le sonrió.

La niña de 12 años lo abrazo, dejando caer las primeras lagrimas- gracias- susurro entre sollozos.

-No hay de qué- murmuro apartándose un poco- ¿Sabes?- dijo mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro- Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver, pero por si acaso...-tomó el mentón de Harleen y le planto un pequeño beso en los labios, luego se enderezo y se acerco a la puerta para marcharse.

-Te quiero Jerome Valeska- dijo la chica con una triste sonrisa.

-Te quiero Harley Quinn- le devolvió la sonrisa, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Harleen espero unos minutos y corrió hacia el exterior, gritando y llorando, despertando al circo entero.


End file.
